


杀犬【ABO】兄弟情

by yuyu1103



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu1103/pseuds/yuyu1103
Relationships: 杀生丸/犬夜叉
Kudos: 21





	杀犬【ABO】兄弟情

一路上，犬夜叉因为杀生丸的alpha信息素让他忍不住往杀生丸身上蹭。身体内涌上的一波一波情潮让他受不了，甚至开始解杀生丸衬衫的纽扣。杀生丸闻着犬夜叉的信息素有点上火，再看到犬夜叉的动作时理智差点断线，便不管什么交通规则，一路冲回家。

一回到家，杀生丸把犬夜叉丢沙发后就转身出去了。凉凉的沙发让犬夜叉稍微舒服了一点，然而下一刻，沙发却因为他高温的身体所影响。顿时让他觉得哪里都很灼热。

好...好热！  
犬夜叉胡乱的撕开身上的校服，一手捏着身上的粉点一手握住因发情早已硬的发疼的下半身上下撸动，忍不住的发出呻吟。

拿着抑制剂的杀生丸看到这个场景，脑内仅存的理智断线了。他把抑制剂扔进垃圾桶后，便上前拉开犬夜叉握着下半身的手。

“啊...唔...？”犬夜叉感觉到小犬夜叉被另一只冰冷的手握着，这冰冷的感觉让他吓了一跳。犬夜叉忍着不适努力开口杀生丸说：“杀...杀生丸...抑制剂...呢？”  
“扔了。”杀生丸一边回复一边开始撸动小犬夜叉。  
“蛤...啊！”扔了？！杀生丸你把抑制剂扔了干嘛啊！原本想吼杀生丸的犬夜叉却因为杀生丸的动作让他无法说话 只好瞪着杀生丸。

“吃了抑制剂也没用。不如让我来帮你。”杀生丸邪笑了一下，便低下头开始吸吮揉捏犬夜叉胸前的两点。  
“哇啊 ...等...杀生丸...唔...等等...”杀生丸低沉的声音充满了欲望，惹得犬夜叉满脸通红。

但杀生丸接下来的动作却让犬夜叉羞耻的遮住自己的脸。杀生丸的手从小犬夜叉移到犬夜叉的后穴。  
“犬夜叉，你看，你的小穴已经这么湿了啊。”说完，杀生丸便把手指插进犬夜叉的后穴里。  
杀生丸低沉的声音围绕在犬夜叉的耳边，这让犬夜叉的欲望一点一点的流露出来。

“杀生丸...不要不要...拔出唔...”犬夜叉用自己的最后一点力气反抗杀生丸。但最后还是被杀生丸压制住并吻了上去。这暴风雨般的吻带着杀生丸alpha的信息素包围和刺激着犬夜叉。

alpha的信息素刺激这犬夜叉的欲望，让他的身体都在叫嚣这他想要他！

这暴风雨般的吻在犬夜叉即将缺氧的时候结束了。杀生丸增加了在后穴抽插的手指，让犬夜叉舒服的呻吟起来。

“啊...啊哈...杀生丸...啊...”  
杀生丸抽出在犬夜叉抽插的手指，开始脱已经被犬夜叉的淫水弄湿的衬衫。  
突然袭来的空虚感让犬夜叉不适的扭了扭身子。看到在脱衬衫的杀生丸，犬夜叉拉了拉手，跟杀生丸撒娇。  
“杀生丸...我想要...”  
“呵~你想要我怎样啊？”杀生丸坏坏的在犬夜叉耳边说话，说话时呼出的气让犬夜叉抖了一下。  
“我...我唔...”  
“嗯？”  
“我想要你...操...操我...”说完犬夜叉还用下身蹭了杀生丸的肉棒。  
“斯...可以啊~叫我哥哥我就操你。”杀生丸边说边用他涨的发痛的肉棒慢慢蹭着犬夜叉的后穴。犬夜叉看了看杀生丸，但后穴的空虚感实在是让他忍受不了，只好张了张口羞耻的说出：“哥...哥哥...请你唔...操我...”

“好啊，我可爱的弟弟~”说完杀生丸把自己的肉棒狠狠地插入犬夜叉的后穴。看着被插入后犬夜叉一脸舒服的模样，杀生丸便开始扭动他的腰，在犬夜叉体内抽插起来。  
“啊...啊哈...唔...啊...”犬夜叉在杀生丸一下又一下的抽插下，把手和脚都扣上了杀生丸的身体。呻吟声也一下比一下大。  
“额啊！”  
“哦~是这里啊。”当杀生丸摩擦到后穴内的凸起时，犬夜叉发出了与之前都不同的呻吟声。之后杀生丸就一直摩擦那个凸起。犬夜叉仿佛受到了刺激，快感比之前的感觉都不同。这种让他头皮发麻的快感还是第一次体验到，忍不住的收紧后穴。  
杀生丸就像着了魔一样一直用力的在后穴抽插。抽出时还带着后穴里依依不舍的嫩肉，有些水渍还顺着犬夜叉的大腿流了出来。杀生丸的撞击一下比一下用力，一下比一下深入。这让犬夜叉觉得自己快坏掉了。之后杀生丸顶到生殖器的入口，试探性的想进入。

意识到不对的犬夜叉下意识的咬了杀生丸的肩膀。被疼痛刺激的杀生丸看了一下伤口，眼里露出嗜血的冲动。

感到不对的犬夜叉已经被杀生丸翻了个身，继续撞击着犬夜叉。被换个姿势撞击的犬夜叉已经快要晕过去了。但身后舔着自己腺体的杀生丸一直刺激这他不然他晕过去。

之后，杀生丸咬破了犬夜叉的腺体，alpha的信息素顿时席卷犬夜叉的全身。这让犬夜叉彻底失去理智，只能迎合这杀生丸的动作 。

杀生丸在犬夜叉在体内冲刺，撞进了犬夜叉的生殖器内，形成了结。

犬夜叉的前后都被摩擦着，受不了刺激的他终于释放了出来。同时他的生殖器突然收缩，紧箍着杀生丸的前端，让杀生丸在温热的刺激下释放了出来。

体会着体内的快感，犬夜叉趴在床上不动。直到杀生丸的结消退并抽出来了，他还是不动。因为一动就浑身酸痛。而且他还在慢慢的让自己接受已经被他的哥哥标记的事实。

杀生丸看着湿漉漉的人和沙发，站起身抱起不动的人就往浴室走去。犬夜叉也不挣扎，就让他的哥哥抱着他去浴室清洗身体。

清洗完出来也还是让杀生丸抱着他到床上。一躺上床，犬夜叉理都不理杀生丸，直接睡去了。留下杀生丸自己处理后事。

杀生丸也不发脾气，因为标记完犬夜叉的他现在真的很高兴 。因为他知道其实犬夜叉也是喜欢他的。


End file.
